INCUBUS
by azalea9095
Summary: Title : INCUBUS pairing : YunJae Genre : fantasy, horror mystery Length : one shoot/ drabbles Rated : M warning: PWP! disc. inspired by Lady sinner26 well thankies 3 tho I wont call you JM :p fifty shades of grey by EL james dan dari cerita pendek yang aku tuliskan untuk muridku … summary: Kim Jaejoong bangun ditengah malam terengah-engah...


**INCUBUS**

Suhu tubuhku menaik dratis oleh sentuhan-sentuhan asing yang di poleskannya dibadanku. Aku tidak tau itu apa? Bagaimana? Hey! Aku tidur sendirian di apartemenku dengan tingkat keamanan yang terbaik dikota ini. Tidak mungkin fans-fans penggangguku itu bisa masuk kesini. Awas saja kalau benar akan aku adukan kepada pusat pengawasan apartemenku dan manajemenku!

Tapi sekarang permasalahannya adalah badanku semakin panas!

Aku tidak tau dimulai darimana. Setauku aku sedang tidur dengan nyaman dikamarku karena besok pagi aku akan ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah di luar kota Seoul. Tiba-tiba ditengah malam aku terbangun merasakan badanku sedang di raba oleh seseorang. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membuka mataku? Apakah aku masih tertidur? Jangan-jangan ini mimpi basah? Tapi ini terasa nyata. Sentuhan ini menaikkan libidoku.

Sentuhan itu semakin intens. Dimulai dari dia membelai wajahku, menyentuh bibirku dan mebelai bibirku yang imut. Dia menutup tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang besar, berotot dan kuat. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Dia... seorang lelaki! Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena nafsu yang telah menutup indra penglihatanku. Aku hanya membutuhkan sentuhan tangannya lagi yang mulai turun membelai dadaku.

Ya! Katakan aku frustasi seksual karena manajemen sialan itu tidak membiarkan artisnya yang masih baru di dunia hiburan untuk berhubungan romantis dengan siapapun. Tapi hey! Aku pria sehat, normal berumur 18 tahun. Wajar bagiku untuk mencari pelampiasan hormon dari dalam tubuhku.

Tangannya mulai berkonsentrasi di dua puncak sensitif tubuhku. Memijat dan kemudian mencubitnya pelan. Berulang-ulang sesuai ritmenya. Memberikan friksi nikmat sehingga menghasilkan efek di bagian selatan tubuhku. Sial!

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, meletakkan tanganku di kedua sisi kepalaku. Aku mau lagi!

Seakan paham apa yang diteriakkan oleh pikiranku, dia membelai-belai kemaluanku yang masih tertutupi celana katun. Belaiannya sungguh lembut seperti apa yang biasanya kulakukan kepada anak kucing lucu milikku, Jiji. Namun, tiba-tiba dia meremas benda pusakaku dengan sangat keras. Bendaku serasa ingin pecah. Ini benar-benar gila! Aku meronta ingin lepas dari cengkeramannya dibawah sana. Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku bisa keluar hanya karena ini.

Aku terengah-engah merasakan semua oksigen keluar dari paru-paruku. Dia mengendurkan pegangannya di bawah sana. Bibirnya mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibirku. Bibirku yang terbuka memberikan dia kesempatan luas untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut kecilku. Mengeksplorasi semua hal yang ada disana. Yang kurasakan hanya kesenangan.

Tiba-tiba aku telanjang. Aku tidak tau bagaimana. Dua tangannya membelai-belai pantatku yang kenyal dan rata. Ini sungguh erotis. Kemudian, dia melebarkan kedua pahaku. Aku merasa sungguh terekspos. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa melawan. Tidak bisa. Tidak ingin.

Aku membutuhkan belaiannya lagi. Aku mencoba menggapainya tapi tidak sampai. Aku ingin memohon kepadanya tapi aku tidak bisa bersuara. Aku ingin dia menyentuhku tapi aku tidak mampu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar dibawah kendalinya.

Aku merasakan benda lembut, hangat dan basah menjilat-jilat kemaluanku yang sudah siap bertempur. Apakah dia akan memperkosaku? Memasukkan bendanya kedalamku? Aku masih perawan! Jeritku dalam hati. Aku hanya memohon kepada tuhan agar dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin? Aku kim Jaejoong diperkosa di apartemenku sendiri dan aku menyerahkan diriku kepadanya?! Ini pasti hanya mimpi.

Sibuk dengan pikiranku dia telah memaju mundurkan bendanya di dalamku. Aku benar-benar diperkosa! Sial! Aku hanya bisa bernapas putus-putus mencoba menyesuaikan dengan ritmenya. Tanganku mencengkeram bantal dibawah kepalaku. Mataku tertutup nikmat. Dia berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat dan seksi di telingaku. "buka matamu Boojae." Aku tau itu perintah. Aku membuka mataku untuk bertemu dengan mata tajam miliknya. Aku terhanyut di dalamnya. Siapa dia?

Pria itu berhenti bergerak. Selama beberapa saat kami hanya menatap mata masing-masing. Hanya terdengar deru nafasku. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan bendanya pelan-pelan, seperti musang yang mengendap-mengendap terhadap mangsanya. Dan menyerangku dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sial! Bendanya tepat menusuk _sweetspot _ku. Aku mengeluh dengan kencang. Sesaat merasa tenang karena tau aku tinggal disini sendiri. Pemuda diatasku melakukannya lagi sebanyak 3 kali dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Pikiranku kosong. Aku seperti hampir mati. Lalu aku keluar sangat kencang. Saripatiku muncrat kemana-mana. Mengotori _bed cover_ bahkan langit-langit kamar mungkin.

Aku terbangun, terengah-engah duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling mencari pria bermata musang yang ada disini. Tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Kemana perginya dia.

Lalu aku mendengar suara semilir angin yang membisikkan.. _sleep well Boojae.._


End file.
